


More Than a Training Specialist

by roseandlasso



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandlasso/pseuds/roseandlasso
Summary: I've had this idea for a femme fatale character for a while, & I've just started watching criminal minds for the first time, so I think you can guess where this is going. The chapters will be short, because these are more so ideas that I just spam write as they come to mind.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	More Than a Training Specialist

Eris sat in the office of Aaron Hotchner, waiting. Apparently her reputation preceded her arrival, if the file sitting on his desk was anything to go by. She could hear him arguing with Strauss out in the hall. Strauss had requested her specifically, and the transfer from the CIA to the FBI had been seamless, but of course when you’re put into the BAU, you’re met with resistance.

“What use do I have of a CIA training specialist? Does she even have enough field experience to be a part of my team?”

Eris smirked at Hotchner’s words, turning her head towards the window. Standing, she made her way over to one, looking down towards the street below. She watched cars as they passed, and the people on the sidewalks. Doing the things she’d done, the things she's seen… People watching was one of her favorite ways to pass the time. It’s the best form of distraction for someone in her line of work. Normal people, with normal jobs, and normal lives. They don’t see death, or destruction every day. There’s no true evils in their lives.

Turning, Eris’ attention was grabbed by the bookshelf lined wall, her eyes dancing along the titles, the awards, the plaques. Eris felt his eyes on her, but she didn’t turn to give him the satisfaction. She’d worked with people like Aaron Hotchner before. The CIA is riddled with them. She knew he was a good man, his rap sheet was enough to go on to justify that, he just hated change & would do everything he could to stop it. 

“She can have a test run. If she doesn’t fit with the team, than you need to find somewhere else for her to go.” 

She hummed as he made his way back into the room, stripping off her suit jacket, and laying it over the back of his chair. Taking a seat at Hotchners’ desk, getting herself comfortable in the leather. as he stopped in front of it. “So it seems you’re stuck with me, Aaron Hotchner.” You can’t help but smile as you turn the chair to face him, breathing in deeply at the sight of his stoic face.

“If it makes it any better, I’m actually the one that requested to be put on your team. Not Strauss,” The two of them watched for a moment, a small smile tugging at Eris’ lips before she stood again, grabbing her suit jacket, and making her way around to stand beside him. “I’ve done too much for this country for them to start ignoring my requests now.”

The smile turned into a smirk as she made her way to the door, jacket slung over her shoulder, before stopping in the threshold once more, looking towards the bullpen, where every other agent on the team quickly averted their eyes.

“Oh, and Agent Hotchner?” She looked back towards her, studying the questioning look in his eyes. “I’m much more than just a training specialist.” With that, she shut the door behind her, going to find her new desk in the bullpen.


End file.
